Uchiha Naruto
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau seorang Naruto hadir dalam keluarga UCHIHA?


**~ UCHIHA NARUTO ~**

Uchiha Sasuke... siapa yang tak kenal anak ini?? Bocah pinter, ganteng, keren, cool. Itu cukup memberi alasan kenapa dia populer dikalangan para cewek Konoha. Selain itu dia hidup di keluarga bahagia dengan orang tua yang penuh perhatian dan kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kakak, kenapa perut ibu besar?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Hah!? Mm...ya karena kita akan punya adik." Jawab Itachi sebisanya karena bingung harus menjelaskan pada anak berumur 7 tahun dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi adik kita ada di dalam perut ibu ya? Hm.. berarti dulu aku juga berasal dari situ? Kira-kira di perut ibu ada berapa adik lagi ya? Kalau ada banyak lebih baik dikeluarkan saja semua biar ramai."

"Ya.. begitulah..." Jawab Itachi sebisanya lagi. Tapi dalam hati dia sudah seperti orang bodoh. 'Hah!! Dikeluarkan semua?? Gimana caranya? Aduhh... aku jadi mikir aneh. Lagian anak ini terlalu pinter atau terlalu bodoh sih??'

Beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah anak laki-laki yang telah lama ditunggu. Tangisannya sungguh membahagiakan keluarganya. Anak yang memiliki rambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah ini terlihat sangat manis sampai-sampai rubah ekor 9 meluangkan waktu untuk menlihatnya. Eh!! Tunggu dulu!! Berambut kuning dan bermata biru? Bukankah dia lahir dikeluarga Uchiha??

"Ibu, jadi aku cuma punya satu adik? Namanya siapa?" kakak baru ini begitu girangnya punya adik.

"Namanya Naruto. Gimana bagus nggak?" jawab sang ibu yang sedang menimang bayi mungilnya.

"Hm.. Naruto ya? Yaah... boleh, lumayan lah.."

"Eh Sasuke memang ingin punya berapa adik?" tanya sang ayah.

"Sudahlah yah, jangan bertanya yang aneh sama Sasu." Potong Itachi segera karena tak mau mendengar celotehannya lagi yang nggak masuk akal.

"Ibu, kenapa Naru rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru? Uchiha kan rambut dan matanya hitam." Kakak baru ini ternyata sudah masuk dikeranjang bayi sambil mengamati keanehan sang adik.

'Akhirnya nyadar juga ni bocah..' batin Itachi nggak penting. Padahal dia sama penasaranya dengan Sasuke.

"Ohh!! Soalnya ibu ngefans sama orang Amrik pas nonton telenovela. Mereka kan rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru."

"Ahh... ibu ngapain sih ngefans sama orang Amrik segala! Kejauhan! Liat dong didepan ibu ini berdiri laki-laki keren!!" keluarlah sifat Itachi yang tersembunyi pada kesempatan ini untuk mengeksiskan diri.

Dimulailah kehidupan Uchiha dengan anggota barunya yang bernama Uchiha Naruto. Dia tumbuh sebagai anak yang periang, lucu, obat sepi sekaligus nambah stress. Itachi dan Sasuke cukup kerepotan meladeni tingkah adiknya ini. Tak jarang barang-barang di rumah hancur, catatan penting sang ayah hilang, laporan misi Itachi dan PR Sasuke ikut musnah oleh keganasan sang adik. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa nyengir mendengarkan protes-protes keluarganya. Itachi juga masih sering memprotes ibunya yang ngefans sama orang Amrik pas hamil Naruto.

5 tahun kemudian.....

"Sasuke!! Kau lama sekali!! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!!" teriak Sakura. Selain Sakura di sana juga ada Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Hinata. Mereka sedang berkumpul di gerbang Konoha karena akan melakukan latihan bersama di hutan untuk beberapa hari.

"Neji, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Neji sang wakil mengaktifkan Byakugannya. "Baiklah disini sudah cukup."

"Oke! Kita dirikan tenda di sini."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa dari tadi menengok kebelakang terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Aku seperti mendengar suara anak kecil. Ah sudahlah..."

Neji si wakil sibuk membuat rencana-rencana. Shikamaru si ketua sibuk membuat keputusan, sedangkan Sasuke yang lebih suka jadi anggota hanya sibuk mendirikan tenda bersama yang lain.

GRUSAKK...GRUSAKK....

"Suara apa itu!?" Sakura kaget. Sasuke reflek langsung mengarahkan kunai kearah sumber suara dibalik semak-semak.

"Huwaa... huwaa.. aaa!!!" terdengar suara anak kecil dibalik semak-semak tersebut. Semua yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya langsung menghentikan kesibukannya untuk menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Na.. Naruto!! Kenapa bisa di sini??" Sasuke kaget gak karuan. 'Untung ni bocah gak kena kunai. Kalau kena pasti aku dibunuh ibu dan ayah. Aniki sih pasti ada dipihakku.'

"......." yang lain diam tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. (Bodoh kali ya? Hehe...)

Ditengah kebingungan, kepanikan, kestressan, ketiduran (pasti Shikamaru), Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan terpaksa mengurus adiknya ditengah hutan belantara. Apa yang akan terjadi ya?

"Sasuke!! Adekmu naik Akamaru!!" teriak Kiba. Akamaru yang masih kecilpun kegencet sama Naruto.

"Sasuke!! Adekmu makan seranggaku!!" teriak Shino. Sasuke datang menggebuk punggung Naruto biar memuntahkan serangganya Shino.

"Sasuke!! Adekmu hilang!!" Neji dan Hinata langsung mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Anggota yang lainpun menyebar mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Hah... hah... capek!!" keluh semuanya.

"Naru! Kamu gak bisa diam bentar aja ya? Aku tak bisa terus mengawasimu. Kita kesini bukan untuk main-main! Kamu ngerti ga?" Sasuke mulai marah.

"Kenapa sih?? **Sasu-chan** pelit banget. Gak boleh main ini, gak boleh main itu.. hix..." Naru mulai mewek.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke tambah marah.

"Iya iya... Sasu-Niichan... hix..."

"Udah Naru-chan gak usah nangis lagi. Cup...cup..." Hinata bertindak keibuan membuat Neji terharu. (Author mati kena Juken)

"Iya **Sasu-chan** kakak yang jahat ya... biar nanti kami yang balas deh..." Kiba dan Lee cengingisan.

"Kalian!!! Kubunuh kalian!!" Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan. Kiba dan Lee sibuk lari-lari.

Sementara itu...

"Naruto!! Naru!! Kau dimana??" Itachi mencari-cari Naruto seharian. Entah ayah dan ibunya ada dimana. Yang jelas Naruto hilang. Dia sudah nyuruh para Anbu untuk ikut nyari Naruto.

Berhari-hari sudah Itachi mencari Naruto. Berhari-hari sudah Itachi berharap orang tuanya tidak tahu. Berhari-hari sudah Sasuke menderita gara-gara kenakalan Naruto. Meski begitu Sasuke sebagai Uchiha memiliki prinsip untuk tetap melaksanakan tujuannya berlatih di hutan dengan mengikat Naruto dipohon tentunya. Memang terdengar kejam, tapi Sasuke tidak sekejam itu. Dia tetap memberi Naruto makan, minum, memandikan dan me-NinaBobok-kan. Ya... kakak yang lumayanlah...

"Yeey!! Kita sudah sampai di rumah!! **Sasu-chan**, terima kasih pikniknya ya!!" teriak Naruto girang sambil lari-lari masuk ke rumah.

'Sasu-chan!? Piknik!? Anak ini!! Dasar!! Ahh.. terserahlah. Aku capek!" batin Sasuke. Meski kesal tapi dia tetap diam. Tak seperti biasanya, dia tidak melarang Naruto ini dan itu. Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan 'Tadaima' seperti biasanya.

Setelah masuk rumah biasanya Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar menaruh barang-barangnya, tapi saat ini dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang keluarga. Dia sudah tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto, matanya sudah tertutup dan tertidur. Memilih dunia yang damai tanpa keributan melalui alam mimpi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang. Terlihat senyuman diwajah Itachi yang mendengar sambutan sang adik yang telah lama dicarinya.

"Naru-chan kemana aja? Aniki sudah muter-muter nyariin Naru.." Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk adiknya.

"Oh aku kan ikut Sasu-chan berkemah dihutan. Menyenagkan sekali lho, Aniki... Aniki gak ikut sih... Sasu-chan hebat sekali! Dia menolongku pas nyebur ke sungai!"

"Hah!! Sasu-chan gak bilang kalau ngajak Naru ke hutan? Apalagi sampai nyebur ke sungai segala. Sekarang Sasu-chan kemana?"

"Tidur."

Itachi langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke berniat untuk memarahinya karena mengajak Naruto ke hutan tanpa izin. Tapi Itachi tak menemukan Sasuke di kamar. Dia terus mencari keseluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah sambil bergumam, "Tidur dimana sih tuh anak?" Akhirnya Itachi menemukannya diruang keluarga.

"Heh!! Sas!! Bangun!!" Itachi berteriak marah, tapi Sauke belum bangun dengan teriakan itu. Itachi menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke agar dia cepat bangun. Namun Itachi merasakan tubuh Sasuke panas. Dia demam. Mengetahui hal itu, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya itu memarahi Sasuke.

"Apa sih... jangan ganggu aku..." disingkirkannya tangan Itachi yang sedang menyentuh dahinya kemudian memalingkan tubuh untuk kembali tidur.

"Eh... Sasu, kamu sakit ya? Jangan tidur disini dong!" Itachi memapah otouto tersayangnya ini ke kamar. Itachi keluar dari kamar sebentar lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa obat. Berulang kali Itachi membujuk Sasuke untuk minum obat, berulang kali juga Sasuke menolaknya. Namun dengan jurus Itachi akhirnya Sasuke mau juga. (Tenang Itachi gak pake Mangekyou. Cuma rayuan Itachi yang gak bisa ditolak Sasuke. Biasalah Sasuke kan manja sama Itachi).

"Sasu-chan!! Kok masih belum bangun juga? Ayo main!!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk langsung naik ketempat tidur sekaligus ketubuh Sasuke.

"Aduh... Naru minggir... sakit tahu..." keluh Sasuke sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto, tapi dia tak punya cukup tenaga karena lemas.

"Naru-chan, minggir ya... jangan ganggu Sasu-chan dulu. Sasu-chan sedang sakit." Itachi mengangkat Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke arah kakak keduanya itu tanpa kata-kata. Sepertinya dia cukup mengerti keadaan kakaknya.

"Aniki tinggal sebentar ya. Naru tunggu disini. Jangan nakal!"

Itachi keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air dan handuk untuk mengompres Sasuke. Sementara itu Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Sasuke. Dengan tangannya yang kecil dan dingin, dia menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Dapat ia rasakan panas tubuh kakaknya melalui tangannya itu. Tindakan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke terbangun. Walau pandangannya sedikit kabur, dia tahu kalau itu Naruto. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto, lalu kembali tidur. biasanya dia tak suka adiknya yang super nakal ini masuk ke kamarnya karena tak mau kamarnya hancur. Naruto menarik tangannya karena takut sudah membangunkan Sasuke. Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang dengan membawa air dibaskom dan handuk. Dia sudah tak melihat Naruto di kamar Sasuke. Padahal sudah disuruh tunggu, tapi malah hilang entah kemana. Sambil mengompres Sasuke, Itachi celingukan mencari Naruto ke semua sudut ruangan. Biasanya Itachi sibuk urusan misi, tapi sekarang ini malah sibuk ngurusin adek-adeknya. Entah orang tuanya ada dimana, meski terlihat repot Itachi sama sekali tak mengeluh.

Naruto muncul dari pintu kamar sambil menyeret selimutnya yang tebal. Naruto hafal kebiasaan kakak keduanya ini yang selalu tidur tanpa selimut, maka dia mengambil selimutnya karena dikamar Sasuke tak ada satu selimutpun. Dia menyelimuti kakaknya sambil menangis. Itachi yang melihatnya benar-benar bingung ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Naru kenapa? kok malah nangis?"

"Maaf... hiks... gara-gara aku kakak jadi sakit. Pasti kakak sakit gara-gara menolongku waktu kecebur di sungai... hiks..." Naruto nangis di samping Sasuke. (Tumben si Naru manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Kakak'?)

"Tuh kan... kalau Naru nakal banyak orang yang susah?"

"Iya... maaf... hiks..." Naruto tambah nangis. Tangisan Naruto itu membangunkan Sasuke lagi.

"Udah Naru... gak apa-apa kok. Jangan nangis lagi..." ucap sasuke sambil mengusap rambut kuning adeknya itu. Masih dalam keadaan nangis Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Nah Naru... makanya lain kali jangan diulangi ya?" Itachi menambahkan.

Mereka berdua tertidur diranjang yang sama. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang. Terlihat begitu damai. Dibelainya rambut kedua sang adik. Itachi tersenyum...

**-The End-**

Hwe... Itachi HERO deh pokoknya. Dari pada ortunya yang gak bertanggung jawab itu.

Karakter Sasukenya cocok ga?

Kalau pengen taw sebenarnya setelah kesembuhan Sasuke Naruto tetap jadi penghancur dalam keluarga. Ya... kalau ga gitu bukan Naruto donk namanya.

Awalnya pengen buat fic one shot humor, tapi gak tw jadinya apa nih...

Maklum orang berselera humor rendah....

Beli 'Humor' yang kualitasnya bagus dimana ya? –maksudnya??-

NB: Yang dah baca REVIEW donk! Jangan pelit!!


End file.
